1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio selective calling receiver and, more particularly, to a radio selective calling receiver capable of reporting a message meant for the receiver at a time indicated by time information which is included in a paging signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawings, a conventional radio selective calling receiver taught in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 4-304039 is shown. As shown, the receiver includes an antenna 1 and an RF (Radio Frequency) or radio section 2. The RF 2 demodulates a paging signal coming in through the antenna 1 and feeds the demodulated paging signal to a wave shaper 3. The wave shaper 3 transforms the input signal to a corresponding digital signal. A decoder decodes an address signal included in the digital signal and compares the resulting address number with an address number assigned to the receiver and stored in an ID (identification) memory 5. When the two address numbers are identical, the decoder 4 delivers to a microprocessor or CPU (Central Processing Unit) 6 a signal indicative of the receipt of a call meant for the receiver. In response, the CPU 6 feeds a control signal to a driver 7 for alerting the user of the pager to the incoming call. Further, the CPU 6 delivers a control signal to an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) driver 9. In response, the LCD driver 9 drives an LCD 9 in order to display a received message thereon. The received message is written to a memory 10, so that it can be again displayed on the LCD 9 later, as needed. The driver 7 drives an LED (Light Emitting Diode) 11 and a speaker 12 for the purpose mentioned above.
The above receiver additionally plays the role of an electronic pocketbook. When the user inputs a desired time and desired information on keyboard switches 13, they are written to the memory 10 under the control of the CPU 6. The information stored in the memory 10 can be displayed on the LCD 9 when searched for via the keyboard switches 13 or under the control of the LCD driver 8.
Further, assume that the received message includes bracketed information. Then, the CPU 6 determines the bracketed information to be indicative of a time and searches the memory 10 to see if information scheduled on that time, i.e., date and hour exists in the memory 10 or not. If the scheduled information exists in the memory 10, the CPU 6 causes the speaker 12 to sound at a frequency and period different from those assigned to an ordinary alert via the driver 7. At the same time, the CPU 6 causes a preselected mark to appear on the LCD 9 via the driver 7, informing the user of the fact that scheduled information has already been registered at the same time. If no scheduled information have been registered at the above time, the CPU 6 causes the speaker 12 to sound at the ordinary frequency and period designated by the ID memory 5 via the driver 7. At the same time, the CPU 6 causes another preselected mark to appear on the LCD 9, informing the user of the above fact. Then, the CPU 6 writes the content of the received message other than the bracketed information in the memory 10 and causes still another mark to appear on the LCD 9, showing the user that the message has been registered as a scheduler.
The conventional receiver with the above construction has a problem that when the received paging signal includes time information, the message information is written to the memory 10 without regard to the degree of importance of the information. Specifically, even information not important for the user are written to the memory 10, obstructing the efficient use of the memory 10. Another problem is that if the user forgets the registered data, registering the message information is practically meaningless.